Dancing on Air
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: While exploring over the Rainbow, Firefly makes a new best friend.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the ponies in this story. They belong to Hasbro. I do however own the Hartson girls along with their relatives and friends. The only Human character I DON'T own is the Moochick. I also do not own the songs used in this story. They belong to Hasbro as well.

Enjoy!

A/N: This is my own story of how MY Megan met Firefly and acquired the Rainbow of Light. I hope everyone likes it. This is followed by "Megan's Secret." Also, the bullying that is portrayed in this story is from my own personal experiences from fifth to eighth grade.

"Dancing on Air"

It was a beautiful day in Ponyland. Firefly had just woken up and she had decided to take a trip over the Rainbow. SHE had breakfast with Medley and Peachy and then checked on Ember before leaving. Ember was only two years old. She was nearing her third birthday. It was going to be in six months.

As Firefly entered the nursery, she found Ember nuzzling up to Twilight while the pink unicorn read her daughter a story.

"Hey," Firefly said. "How is everything going in here?"

"Fine," Twilight said, smiling at Firefly.

"Mama reading me story," Ember told Firefly happily.

"She is?" Firefly asked, nuzzling Ember gently.

Ember nodded.

"Yup. About a little mermaid named Ariel."

Firefly nodded. She knew that story by heart. It was one of her favorite Disney movies.

"Ember really likes that one," Twilight said. "It's her favorite next to "Beauty and the Beast", right, little one?" Twilight nuzzled Ember gently while using her special name for her.

Ember nodded as she cuddled up to Twilight.

"Well, I'll leave you guys to your story," Firefly said. "I'm going over the Rainbow to explore a little bit. I'll be back."

Twilight nodded and bid Firefly good-bye before turning back to the story she was reading to her daughter.

When Firefly got outside, she was about to soar for the Rainbow, when Medley came out.

"Firefly, I wish you wouldn't do this," she said.

"Do what?" Firefly asked indignantly.

"Dangerous things. Like going exploring over the Rainbow."

"Why? It's fun. Besides, you never know, I might make a new best friend." Firefly smirked and Medley swatted her with her tail. Little did Firefly know that fate had a surprise in store for her as well as the rest of her friends. Firefly smiled and nuzzled Medley. "Not that anyone can be as good of a best friend as you."

Medley blushed and nodded. She then gave Firefly a pleading look.

"Please don't do it, Firefly. It's dangerous!"

Firefly smiled and did her famous double inside out loop, landing perfectly for once.

"I've told you a million times. Danger is my life, Medley!" With that, Firefly flew towards the Rainbow hoping to find a new friend.

When Firefly reached the other side of the Rainbow, she found herself in front of a farmhouse. The house was red brick and it had white shutters and a blue tint in the windows. It looked like a nice place to live.

As Firefly watched the house for a few more minutes, she started to wonder who lived there. As she thought about this, a woman came out, followed by a little girl no older than Ember.

Firefly ducked out of sight, but then came out again so that she could see who this person was.

The woman had reddish brown hair and blue eyes. She looked kindly enough, but Firefly dare not get too close. She didn't know what this woman was like.

"Well," the woman said, "isn't it nice and sunny out today, Julie?"

The little girl named Julie nodded.

"Play on swing, Auntie Abby, please?"

"Sure you can," the woman said. "just be careful, okay?"

Julie nodded.

Firefly smiled. This little girl named Julie was really cute. Firefly wished she could introduce herself. She loved children and baby ponies, but she didn't' want to give Julie's aunt a nervous break down, so she stayed put.

After watching Julie and her Aunt Abby for a few more minutes, Firefly decided to move on. She could always come back later. With one final glance towards Julie and Abby, Firefly was off again.

Firefly flew for a little while, being careful to avoid anyone's eye. She liked people watching, but she didn't want to be seen just yet.

As Firefly flew over an apartment building, she found herself near a place that looked like a school. Firefly flew over the building and came to rest somewhere around a playground. She could see lots of children playing, laughing and just having fun. Firefly enjoyed watching kids and baby ponies have fun. She enjoyed having fun herself. But as Firefly gazed around, she saw one little girl who wasn't joining in. As Firefly flew a little closer, but still well hidden, that's when she saw her. She was so cute and she looked a little lonely. She had dark blond hair to the middle of her back and green eyes. She was wearing a charm bracelet and she had a blue jumpsuit on. She looked adorable. As Firefly continued to watch this little girl, she got the sudden urge to introduce herself, but she had to wait for the right time. She didn't want to scare her too badly. The little girl looked no more than seven or eight years old. Firefly liked her from the beginning.

As Firefly continued to watch the girl write or draw in a book Firefly could only assume was her diary, some kids, a little older than the little girl came up to her. Firefly smiled, thinking these were some of the girl's friends, but as one of them tore the book out of her hand and then pushed her down when she got up to get it back, Firefly's mane bristled in anger. These older children weren't her friends at all. They were bullies!

"What cha doing, pony girl?" One of the boys asked, sneering at the little girl. "Or should we call you orphan Annie?"

"More like Little Orphan Megan!" One of the older girls taunted. "She doesn't have a home anymore! She'll never have a home and neither will her sister!!" The older girl snickered and then walked away. But the older boy stayed behind. He wasn't finished yet.

As the little girl named Megan got up, the older boy pushed her back down. Then he tripped her, making her fall and scratch her face.

Firefly glared at the boy. She didn't like this one bit. No child deserved to be picked on. Especially one as sweet as Megan. Even though Firefly hadn't met Megan personally yet, she knew Megan had a big heart and a lot of love to give others. She just knew it. If only she could introduce herself.

As Firefly watched the boy taunt Megan as she got up and left for the school, Firefly glared after him and felt a sudden urge to protect Megan the next time she came to visit and watch the kids. And if that boy tried anything again, Firefly was going to show him what the double inside out loop could do. Nobody messed with Firefly.

After watching Megan walk into the building and making sure that she was okay, or as okay as she could be, Firefly decided to fly back to Ponyland. She knew that Medley was going to be worried and she knew that Twilight was probably having a nervous break down. Even though Twilight never came right out and said it, Firefly knew that she along with Medley and Peachy didn't like it when she, Firefly took trips over the Rainbow. But now that Firefly had seen how mean kids could be when they were bullying another, Firefly had no intention of staying away. She was going to come back every day if that's what it took to protect Megan. She only wished that she would get a chance to introduce herself. Little did Firefly know that she would get her chance the very next day.

"Firefly?" Medley asked, while waving her hoof in Firefly's face. "Firefly, did you hear what I just said?"

Firefly blinked twice and then focused on Medley. Medley had been telling her something cute that Ember had said, but Firefly's mind was somewhere else completely. Somewhere over the Rainbow that was. Her mind was a million miles away with an eight year old girl who was in need of her help. Ever since Firefly had returned to Ponyland and Dream Castle, the only thing, or person she could think about was Megan. She needed to find a way to help her and fast.

"Firefly!" Peachy said exasperatedly.

Firefly came back to reality and gave Medley an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry you guys," Firefly said sincerely. 'I just have a lot on my mind. That's all."

"Did something happen while you were over the Rainbow?" Medley asked, becoming worried.

Firefly nodded. She wanted to tell Medley so badly, but she didn't want to tell her in front of Peachy.

"I'll tell you later. I promise." Firefly said as she tried to eat her dinner without looking like anything was wrong. This was some feat, considering Medley could read her best pony friend like a book. She knew when something was bothering her and she had the distinct feeling that Firefly was hiding something from her. And that was something Firefly never did.

After dinner that night, Firefly went to Medley's room to talk to her. She found her best pony friend reading a book and humming a song of some kind.

"Hey," Firefly said softly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Medley said. She put her book down and made a place for Firefly on the bed across from her. "What's up?"

Firefly sighed and tried to think of the best way to answer her best friend's question.

"Well, it's just that. . . . When I went over the Rainbow to explore, I sort of saw a little girl and she was being hurt by some other kids. Older kids. They pushed her down and took something of hers. I think it was her diary or journal. They gave it back to her, but only after a boy tripped her and made her skin her knee and scratch her cheek."

"Oh my gosh!" Medley said, looking startled. "You're not going back there again tomorrow, are you?"

Firefly nodded.

"But Firefly, you-" Medley started to say, but Firefly cut her off.

"I can't just stay here and not do anything. Megan needs my help and I'm going to help her. Even if I have to introduce myself and bring her here for safety."

"Firefly!" Medley exclaimed.

"Don't try and stop me, Med," Firefly said. "My mind is made up. I know what I'm doing. When I was watching Megan today, I sensed nothing but kindness and gentleness from her. She won't hurt me or you or any of us. I promise. I have a feeling that Megan is going to love it here and I also have a stronger feeling that Megan's going through some horrible things that a child shouldn't have to face."

Medley nodded and shuddered at the thought. She too loved baby ponies and Human children and she didn't like it when either was suffering unjustly.

Firefly saw her best friend's fearful expression and nuzzled her gently.

"Shh, it's okay, Medley. It's going to be okay. I just need you to trust me on this and please, whatever you do, don't tell anyone else. If you want to tell Twilight and Ember, that's fine, but nobody else. I don't want Megan feeling too overwhelmed when I bring her here tomorrow or the next day, okay?"

Medley nodded. She never broke promises to anyone, especially not Firefly.

As Firefly lay down for bed, she made a special wish and prayed that she would find a way to help Megan soon. She knew she was meant to. Before long, Firefly fell asleep to sweet dreams. She dreamt about Medley and her when they were younger and the adventures they used to have. They used to spend their days flying around Ponyland and getting in trouble with their mothers for straying too far from Dream Castle. Actually, it was Firefly who got into the most trouble, but Medley was right along side her, trying to keep her best pony friend from getting grounded too often.

Firefly giggled at the memories as she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Firefly awoke and had a quick breakfast. She wanted to get over the Rainbow and be there in case Megan needed her help. As Firefly left for the other side of the Rainbow, Medley nuzzled her gently.

"Good luck," Medley said. "I hope you can help that little girl. What did you say her name was again?"

"Megan." Firefly said. "I'll find out today if that's true. But I'm guessing it is."

Medley nodded and nuzzled her best pony friend one more time before Firefly took to the Rainbow again.

When Firefly got to the other side, she arrived at the same house, but received the surprise of her life! As Firefly watched from her hiding place, she saw Julie and her aunt come out, but her aunt was leading someone by the hand and as Firefly continued to watch, she realized that it was Megan!

Firefly held her breath as the woman spoke. Her voice was kind and gentle.

"Now, just hang in there, okay, love bug? You'll be okay."

"Timmy Carter is so mean Aunt Abby!" Megan replied, bursting into tears and wrapping her arms around her aunt's waist. "I don't want to go to school today. Please don't' make me!"

Firefly's heart broke. She resolved right then and there to help Megan out the second she got there.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Abby said, hugging her niece close, "but I can't let you stay home. Julie has the flu and I don't want you catching it. Besides, remember what you always say?"

Megan let out a sob as Abby cupped her chin in her hands.

"There's always another Rainbow. You're right when you say that and the song you made up says it all."

Megan nodded. She believed that with all her heart, but she still didn't want to go to school.

"Now, I want you to be my brave girl and go off to school. I'll be here waiting for you when you get home, okay?"

Megan nodded and gave her aunt a hug.

"I love you, Aunt Abby," Megan said, calming down a little.

"Aw, I love you too," Abby said. "I love you so much, Megan Julia Hartson." With that, Abby walked Megan to what Firefly could only assume was the school bus stop and waited until she was safely on the bus.

Firefly flew after them, being careful to stay out of sight. She was going to help Megan out if it was the last thing she did. She now knew her full name. Megan Julia Hartson. That name was so pretty. Firefly decided to let Megan tell her what her name was, so she wouldn't' seem like she was following her, even though she was, but it was for a good reason. Firefly didn't' want to scare her too badly.

As Abby and Megan waited for the bus, Megan asked, "Aunt Abby?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Abby asked.

"Do you think I'll ever have a best friend?"

Abby nodded.

"Of course you will. You just wait. I'll bet anything you'll make a new friend today." She smiled and Firefly could have sworn she saw Abby look to where she, Firefly was hiding.

Megan managed a small smile just as the school bus pulled up.

After Abby gave Megan a kiss, Megan got onto the bus and began to read her book. She never got picked on while she was on the school bus. The kids knew better. The driver liked Megan and the kids didn't want to get in trouble too early in the morning. Besides, the kids enjoyed picking on Megan when there were no grown-ups around to help her.

Once Megan got off the bus, she was hailed by Tim and Gretchen. Tim and Gretchen were the main bullies who picked on her.

Tim tripped Megan and then as she tried to get up, he tripped her again.

"Hey pony girl!!! Want to play with us?" Tim asked, acting like he was going to hit Megan. She jumped out of the way and ended up losing her balance, which caused her to fall on her bottom. Her book bag fell off her back and some of her books fell out. As Megan scrambled to get them, Gretchen snatched one up. It was Megan's diary.

Megan made a grab for it, but Gretchen held it at arm's length and started to flip through it.

"Hey!" Megan shouted, trying to be as brave as she could. "Give that back!"

"Aw, little orphan Megan wants her pwecious diary back, does she?" Gretchen asked, glaring at Megan.

"I think she does," Tim said, sneering at Megan. "Well, we can't just give it to her nicely." He said. "That would take all the fun out of life." He made a grab for the diary and Gretchen threw it to him. He then threw it and then laughed as he left to go inside.

Megan got to her feet and tried not to cry. There was silence then. . .splat!! Megan sputtered as some mud hit her full in the back. It landed in her hair as well as on her jumpsuit. She tried to get it off, but it was no use. She was a mess and now her diary was ruined too. She picked up her books and put them back into her bag. She then picked up her diary and as she looked down at the torn cover and now mud splattered pages that once held her most precious memories and thoughts, Megan burst into tears.

Firefly glared after the two children who had hurt Megan so badly. She was determined to make her move during recess that day. These two kids had had their chance. Now they were going to get a taste of their own medicine.

"Hang in there, my sweet girl," Firefly thought. "Help is coming soon." She smiled. That was the perfect special name for Megan, but Firefly wasn't going to use it until she got to know Megan a little bit better. She had no doubt that Megan was sweet, but she wanted to let Megan get to know her before she, Firefly used a special name for her. She wanted to make sure that Megan would like it and was comfortable with it.

Firefly sighed as she waited for recess to roll around. As she sat there, her stomach started to growl. She only wished she had brought some of Cupcake's food with her. But now wasn't the time to think about eating. Now was the time for action. Firefly had to come up with a plan and as she sat there, waiting for the children to come out for recess, a plan formed in her mind. Firefly knew exactly what she was going to do. All she had to do now was wait for the moment when she was needed.

When recess rolled around two hours later, Firefly was ready to put her plan into action. She only had a few more minutes to wait. As she sat there, she saw Megan come out of the building. She looked like she had someone help her clean up. Her clothes weren't as muddy and her hair looked brushed and re done.

As Firefly watched Megan head for a bench to read, she saw Tim and Gretchen along with two other older boys walking toward her.

Before Megan had a chance to sit down, Tim pushed her, making her fall and then as Megan got up, the other boy tripped her. She fell and scraped her knee.

Firefly glared, but she held her breath as Megan's right wrist made contact with the ground. There was a slight crunching sound and then the tears came.

Firefly had had enough! Now was the time for action. Taking a deep breath, Firefly flew into the air and performed her double inside out loop, heading straight for the four kids who had hurt Megan so badly.

Tim jumped out of the way and fell to the ground. He had no idea what had just come at him, but he wasn't sticking around to find out either. Neither were Gretchen and her friends. She along with her two mates ran in the other direction.

Firefly then flew out of sight and waited for the right time to approach Megan. She wanted to give her some time to calm down and realize that she wasn't in any danger.

After about five minutes, Megan sat down on the bench and started to cry while holding her right arm. She had apparently either bruised her wrist or broken it.

Firefly waited until all the kids had gone inside and then she made her next move. She flew down so that Megan could see her and then approached her cautiously. Firefly just prayed and hoped that Megan would like her. She also prayed and hoped that Megan wouldn't be afraid of her. She wasn't going to hurt her at all.

Megan glanced up and blinked several times to make sure she wasn't seeing things. After she opened her eyes for the fourth time and still saw Firefly, she backed up into the picnic table and then dove underneath it. This only served for her to skin her other nee.

"Hey, hey now," Firefly said gently, "There's no need to be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, honey. I promise. Are you okay?"

Megan merely nodded. She tried to shrink back further, but the size of the picnic table versus the way she was crouching made it hard.

Firefly gave Megan a gentle smile.

"I promise I won't hurt you, honey. You have nothing to be afraid of."

Megan nodded, still unable to speak. When she finally regained her voice she said, "Ta-talking pony!"

Firefly nodded and giggled a little. She then rose into the air and said, "I can fly too."

Megan looked at her with interest mixed with apprehension and asked, "Wha-who are you?"

"My name's Firefly." Firefly said, smiling gently down at Megan. "What's your name, honey?"

"Me-Megan. Megan Julia Hartson."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Megan." Firefly said. She then asked, "Do those kids pick on you every day?"

Megan's lower lip started to quiver and she nodded, unable to answer Firefly verbally.

Firefly gave Megan a sympathetic look.

Megan then burst into tears out of pain in her wrist. She lowered her head and looked at the ground, suddenly interested in a batch of worms that were cascading through the mud.

Firefly moved closer and nuzzled Megan gently.

Megan then did something that totally surprised Firefly. She wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck and buried her face in her mane as if she and Firefly had known each other since Megan was born.

"Shh, shh, hush now, it's okay, Megan. It's all right. It's okay. . . ." Firefly soothed as she nuzzled the little girl gently and stroked her hair with her front left hoof. "You're going to be okay."

"It hurts!" Megan whimpered. "My wrist hurts really bad!"

Firefly didn't have the heart to correct Megan's grammar. She was only seven or eight after all. She would learn in time.

"I know it does, honey. I know. Listen, there's a place I can take you where you'll be safe. But we have to wait until the end of the day."

"it's. . . .It's a half. . . " Megan said through her tears.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, honey. Easy does it. Now what were you saying. It's okay."

"It's a ha-half day today," Megan told her new friend. "I get out around now anyway. I'm supposed to be back at my Aunt Abby's around three-thirty to watch my little sister, Julie."

Firefly nodded.

"Okay. Well, I'll have you back before then. How does three o' clock sound?"

Megan smiled for the first time in a few days. She was really starting to like Firefly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Megan asked.

"Sure you can, sweetie. What is it?"

"Where do you live?"

"Ponyland," Firefly replied. "That's where I'm going to take you. It's over the Rainbow. I have a friend who can give you something to protect you from those bullies. I promise. It's going to be okay."

Megan nodded. She then looked at Firefly with a puzzled expression on her face and said, "But Firefly, there's no Rainbow in the sky right. . . ." But as Megan's voice trailed off, she glanced up and saw it. the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Why hadn't she noticed it before? She grinned as Firefly nuzzled her again and then asked, "You were saying?"

Megan shook her head.

Firefly smiled gently down at the little girl and asked, "How old are you?"

"Eight," Megan said. "My birthday was last month. It's on April 8th."

Firefly nodded.

"Wow!! You must be a big girl."

Megan giggled. Aunt Abby was always saying she, Megan was a big girl and she liked that.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Firefly asked.

Megan gave her new friend a confused look.

"Hop on!" Firefly exclaimed happily. 'I'll get us back home to Ponyland in no time."

As Megan started to climb on the pink pegasus' back, Firefly asked, "Uh, you do know how to ride I hope?"

Megan nodded and gave Firefly an indignant look.

"Of course I know how to ride!" Megan exclaimed indignantly.

"Great!" Firefly said as she galloped towards the school entrance and prepared to fly over the gate. As she rose, Megan hung on as best she could with her good arm and said, while trying to get off, "Wait!! I said I could ride, not fly!!!"

"Ooh, my friends are just gonna love you!" Firefly assured Megan, nuzzling her gently.

"No they wo-o-o-on't!" Megan cried as Firefly took off for the Rainbow.

"Pony feathers!!" Firefly exclaimed. Then she started to sing. "They'll be dancing on air when they meet you, dancing on air with glee."

Megan shook her head and joined in with her own fears.

"I doubt they'll be celebrating when they see, it's only me."

"They'll do cartwheels in air when they greet you, their hopes will start to rise!"

"From what they're anticipating, they're in for a big surprise!"

"They'll be floating, lighter than a cloud," Firefly assured her new friend.

"They'll be gloating, laughing right out loud!" Megan contradicted her.

"The sight of you, will send spirits flying!" Firefly said excitedly.

"One or two may burst out crying." Megan said, frowning.

Firefly sighed as she rested in a cloud just above Dream Valley.

"Megan, you're a dream come true, that my friends will think so too. You're the answer to our every prayer."

"Time will tell if I'll come through, but just imagine if I do!" Megan sang, feeling a little bit better.

"They'll be dancing," Firefly sang.

"Prancing," Megan chimed in.

"Dancing on air!" The two sang together.

"How do you feel now, honey?" Firefly asked, hoping that the song had helped Megan feel a little better.

"Better," Megan said. "But my wrist still hurts though."

Firefly nodded and nuzzled Megan gently.

"I know, sweetie. You'll feel better soon. Let's get inside and then I'll introduce you to my friends. Ooh, they're going to love you!"

Megan nodded as she felt an overwhelming sensation to bury her face in Firefly's mane and never let go.

Firefly gave Megan the choice of dismounting or staying put and Megan chose to stay put. She was feeling a little nervous and she felt safe with Firefly. It was weird, but even though Megan hadn't known Firefly for more than an hour now, she felt comfortable around her. So comfortable in fact, that when they stepped through the threshold of Dream Castle and all the little ponies came out to greet Firefly and her, Megan dismounted, but wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck and buried her face in her mane. She was feeling a little shy and she wasn't used to so many faces looking at her at once. She started to cry a little.

"Aw, it's okay, sweetie," Firefly said gently. "My friends won't hurt you."

Megan nodded, but she still felt a little unsure.

As Ember came up and nuzzled Megan's arm, a loud bang, like a firework made Megan let out a fearful sob. She pulled away from Firefly and ran into the nearest empty room, which happened to be Firefly's bedroom.

Firefly glared at Sparkler and then at Powder. Both ponies looked really sheepish.

"I'm sorry," Sparkler said. "I didn't mean to scare her. She seems nice."

"I like her," Ember said simply. "She pretty."

Twilight smiled at her little one and gave Ember a gentle nuzzle.

"I do too," Twilight said. "Poor thing. I'm going to see if she's okay."

"No!" Firefly exclaimed suddenly. She took a deep breath and then said, "Let me do it. She' knows me and I think meeting everyone at once caused Megan to become a little overwhelmed. She's only eight years old."

"Can I come with you?" Medley asked. "I might be able to get through to her."

Firefly nodded and sighed. If anyone could help Megan feel better about meeting new people or ponies besides Firefly herself, it was Medley.

"Good-luck," Cupcake said. "Let me know if Megan's hungry."

Firefly nodded.  
"I will. Let me get my sweet girl feeling better first and then we can talk chicken."

Cupcake gave Firefly a Look, but Twilight and Powder cracked up.

Medley giggled too. Firefly could be so funny sometimes. Medley then gave Firefly a curious look and said, "Your sweet girl?"

Firefly nodded.

"Yeah. I think that's the perfect special name for Megan from me, don't you think so? She is really sweet once you get to know her. I just think she was a little overwhelmed by everyone. That's all. I think she'll be okay with just you and me. But to be safe, let me go in first, okay?"

Medley nodded and waited outside while Firefly entered the room.

Firefly walked over to the bed to find Megan laying down, her face buried in the pillow. She could feel her shaking so that meant she was crying.

"Megan? Honey, are you okay?"

Megan raised her tear stained face to meet Firefly's concerned one. She wrapped her arms around Firefly's neck and cried into her mane.

"Shh, shh, hush now, Megan. It's okay, honey. It's going to be okay. My friends didn't mean to scare you. Ember was just nuzzling you. She likes you. She's really sweet. She's just a baby. She's going to be three in a few months. Listen, my best friend, Medley, is waiting outside. She wants to meet you."

Megan shook her head as a sob escaped her lips. She felt too overcome.

"Okay, all right, it's okay, sweetie. She doesn't have to come in if you don't want her to. But she's really nice. And I'll bet she'll even sing you to sleep. Do you want to try and take a nap and then when you wake up, I'll take you to see the Moochick. He's my friend I told you about. He's a magician."  
Megan nodded and a small smile spread across her face.

Firefly smiled too.

"Aw, that's my sweet girl," Firefly said, nuzzling Megan gently.

"I like that special name," Megan said softly.

"I'm glad," Firefly said. "Because that's what you are. I think it suits you just fine. Now, do you want to meet Medley?"

"You promise it's only Medley?" Megan asked.

Firefly nodded.

"Yes. I promise you."

Megan nodded and sat up a little bit, but Firefly helped her to lay back down.

"Just try and rest my sweet girl. You're going to be okay."

"My wrist hurts!" Megan whimpered.

"I know it does, sweetie. After I introduce you to Medley, why doesn't she stay with you while I get something to wrap your wrist up with. I'll be back, I promise."

Megan nodded.

Firefly smiled as she went to let Medley in.

"Okay, Med. You can come in."

"Okay." Medley walked into the room, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and approached Megan cautiously. She didn't want to give her a fright again.

Firefly smiled as she came over to where Megan was sitting and nuzzled her sweet girl gently.

"Megan, I want you to meet my best pony friend. This is Medley. Med, this is my new friend, Megan."

Medley smiled warmly at Megan.

"Hi," she said. "It's nice to meet you, Megan."

Megan nodded and gave Medley a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you too," Megan said, reaching her good hand out to pat Medley's mane.

"Go on," Firefly said. "It's okay."

Megan nodded and did so.

"Do you mind staying with Megan while I get something to bandage her right wrist?" Firefly asked Medley, knowing full well that Medley wouldn't mind at all.

"No," Medley said. "I don't mind."  
"I told Megan you would sing to her. She's going to try and take a little nap before I take her to see the Moochick. She's had a hard two days."

Medley nodded and smiled at Megan as she nuzzled her gently.

"Of course I will. Do you have a favorite song?" Medley asked, thinking of the ones she knew.

Megan nodded and told Medley what her favorite song was.

"I'll be right back, my sweet girl," Firefly assured her new friend. She nuzzled Megan gently and then mouthed a thank you to Medley before leaving to retrieve the bandage for Megan's wrist.

As Firefly reached the bathroom, she heard crying coming from Twilights' room. Firefly peeked her head in and saw Twilight comforting Ember.

"Aw, what's the matter, sweetie?" Firefly asked, coming over and nuzzling Ember gently. "What are all the raindrops for?"

Ember let out a sob and then said, "Megan no like me! She's scared of me! I hurt her!"

"Aw, no, no, no, little one," Twilight said gently. "You didn't hurt Megan."

"Then why she cry and run to Auntie Firefly's room?" Ember asked.

Firefly nuzzled Ember gently as she said, "Megan's just a little scared right now. She's a little tired too. She's taking a nap now. I promise you didn't hurt her. She just got scared when Sparkler and Powder's fireworks went off. That's all. When Megan wakes up she'll be all better."

"Promise?" Ember asked.

"I promise," Firefly said, nuzzling Ember again. "You have nothing to worry about."

Ember nodded and nuzzled Firefly back.

After Firefly was sure that Ember was going to be okay, she returned to her room. She found Megan half asleep and Medley singing her "All the Pretty Little Ponies".

"She fell asleep, huh?" Firefly asked, nuzzling Megan gently.

Medley nodded.

"She's almost there. Firefly, she's so sweet. I just don't' understand how anyone could hurt someone so innocent and precious."

Firefly nodded.  
"I know what you mean," she said. "I feel the same way." She then moved closer and started to bandage Megan's right wrist. As she did that, Megan started to stir and tried to push her away. "Shh, shh, hush now, it's okay, my sweet girl. It's okay. It's me. It's Firefly. You're all right, Megan. It's okay. I'm just wrapping your wrist up, honey. That's all. Try and go back to sleep. Do you want Medley to sing to you again?"

Megan shook her head and Medley was taken aback for a minute. Megan then asked, "Can you sing our song, please?"

Firefly's heart melted at this question. Megan was so adorable. And it melted Firefly's heart even more when she called "Dancing on Air" their song.

"I sure will," Firefly said. She then turned to Medley and said, "You don't' mind, do you, Med?"

Medley shook her head and gave Megan a gentle nuzzle.

"Not at all," Medley replied. She smiled as she sat down and listened to Firefly sing the young girl to sleep.

After Megan's steady breathing could be heard, Firefly left the room to have some lunch. She was still famished from earlier that morning and Medley promised to get Firefly the moment Megan woke up.

When Firefly entered the kitchen, she found Cupcake, Fizzy and Sparkler sitting around, talking and eating some sandwiches.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier," Sparkler apologized again. "I didn't mean to scare Megan like that. Is she okay?"

"She will be after she wakes up," Firefly told her. "My sweet girl just needs rest and then I'm going to take her to see the Moochick. Maybe he has something that can protect Megan from those bullies at school."

"That's a great idea!!" Fizzy exclaimed enthusiastically. "The Moochick can help anyone."

Firefly nodded.

"Can I come with you?" Fizzy asked. "Unicorns are good luck, and good company too."

Firefly smiled at her friend.

"Sure. Med, you and I will go with Megan. But I want Megan to meet you first. When she wakes up, you can come in my room and I'll introduce you to her. She's a real sweetheart. I'm sure that once she visits a few more times, she'll get used to everyone, but for now, it's best to keep things smooth and simple. Remember, she's only a little girl."

Fizzy nodded. She was anxious to meet Megan and she really wanted to see if the Moochick had anything to help her.

Firefly thanked Cupcake for the food and then started to eat. It wasn't' until a fearful scream broke the silence of Dream Castle a few minutes later, did the peace around the castle cease to be anymore.

Firefly jumped to her hooves and rushed for her bedroom. The scream had come from there. She was sure of it.

"Megan!" Firefly exclaimed as she pushed open her bedroom door.

Megan was sitting up, crying. She was huddled against the head board and her face was buried in her hands.

"She just woke up like this," Medley said. "She was thrashing in her sleep and she started to cry. I woke her up and she's been like this ever since. I tried to comfort her, but she just kept saying she wanted you. I didn't try and nuzzle her because I didn't want to scare her."

Firefly nodded and rushed to Megan's side. She nuzzled her sweet girl gently and assured her she was okay.

"Megan? Megan, honey, you're okay. It's all right. I'm here, sweetheart. Come here, my sweet girl." Firefly said gently.

Megan raised her face to meet the concerned blue eyes of Firefly and when she saw her, she threw her arms around Firefly's neck and cried into her mane. She had just had a nightmare and what made matters worse, she knew it was going to happen.

Firefly hushed her gently until Megan had calmed down enough to tell Firefly and Medley what she had been dreaming about.

"Do you want to talk about your bad dream, my sweet girl?" Firefly asked gently. "It might make you feel better. If you don't' want Medley to hear it, it's okay. She won't be mad."

Medley shook her head. It was true. She didn't want to pry and she also wanted to respect Megan's privacy. She barely knew the child after all.

"Firefly's right," Medley said, nuzzling Megan gently. "I won't be mad at all."

Megan nodded and let out a sob. She then said, "It was about my Mommy. I dreamt she abandoned me and my sister, Julie."

Firefly's jaw was about on the ground. She nuzzled Megan gently once she recovered herself and said, "You know that was just a dream, right? Your Mommy's not really going to do that."

Megan shook her head and there was something in Megan's green eyes that told Firefly to keep her mouth shut for the time being and listen.

"Ye-yes she is!" Megan sobbed. "She said once she has my new little sister, she's going to abandon all of us! She doesn't want us anymore! She never wanted my little sister. She never wanted her at all!" Megan then broke down again.

Firefly just nuzzled her and then her mind floated back to what Gretchen and her gang had said about Megan that day. They weren't lying. And with a shiver, Firefly had a feeling that Megan's life was going to get harder once her new little sister came, whether she was ready for it or not. With a feeling of determination, Firefly knew she had to do everything she could to protect Megan and if possible, her siblings too. Once Megan's little sister was born, Firefly was going to do everything she could to protect all three of them. Even if that meant bringing the three Hartson children to Ponyland. Whatever it took, Firefly was going to make sure that nobody hurt her sweet girl ever again.

"Julie's your sister?" Firefly asked.

Megan nodded.

"Yes. She's three years old"

Firefly nodded as she continued to stroke Megan's hair.

"Just try and get some more sleep, my sweet girl. I'm right here, okay? I love you. I'll see you when you wake up."

Megan nodded and closed her eyes.

"I love you too," Megan said before drifting off to sleep again.

Firefly smiled and gave Megan a kiss on her cheek before nuzzling her again. Megan really was very sweet and precious.

About an hour later, Megan awoke from another nightmare. She was crying and all she wanted was Firefly. After Firefly had gotten Megan calmed down and Medley had given her some apple juice, Firefly suggested that they go to the Mushromp.

"Wait!" Medley said, making Megan jump.

"Medley!" Firefly hissed.

"Sorry," Medley said, more to Megan than Firefly. She then turned back to Firefly and asked, "Didn't Fizzy want to meet Megan?"

"Pony feathers! I totally forgot. Megan, I'll be right back. Fizzy wants to meet you. She's really, really nice. She's a good friend of mine. She's a unicorn."

Megan nodded and patted Medley's mane gently.

Medley was glad that Megan felt comfortable enough to do that. She only prayed and hoped that Megan would soon feel comfortable around all of the little ponies, but Medley knew that it was going to take time.

"Is she awake yet?" Fizzy asked eagerly.

Firefly nodded.

"Yup. Come on."

Fizzy followed Firefly into her bedroom. As Fizzy walked in, she forgot to close the door.

"Megan, sweetie, I want you to meet a good friend of mine. This is Fizzy. Fizzy, this is Megan, a new friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you, Megan!" Fizzy said brightly. "Do ya want to see a trick?"

Megan nodded as she patted Fizzy's mane and gave her a smile. She really liked her.

Fizzy took a deep breath and a few bubbles came out of her horn.

Megan giggled and asked, "Can you do it again, Fizzy, please?"

"No problem!" Fizzy exclaimed. "Watch this!" She blew some more bubbles and this time, she was able to spell Megan's name with them.

Megan giggled at this as did everyone else. Just as Megan was about to ask Fizzy to show her something else, she felt something small nuzzle her arm. She jumped a little, but then her face broke into a grin as she saw a small lavender pony with blue eyes and a purple mane snuggling up to her. "Hi there," Megan said gently. "What's your name, cutie?"

"Ember," the baby pony said. "You're Megan right?"

Megan nodded.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you Ember."

Firefly smiled. She was glad that Megan was slowly but surely taking to everyone and she really seemed to like Fizzy and Medley.

"Will you read to me, pwease?" Ember asked.

Megan nodded, but Firefly shook her head.

"Megan can read to you when we get back, okay? We need to go bye-byes now."

"Where are you going, Auntie Firefly?" Ember asked.

"We're goin' to see the Moochick!" Fizzy replied.

Ember smiled and nodded. She then nuzzled Megan and left to find Twilight.

"All right. Ready?" Firefly asked.

Megan nodded, but as she tried to climb on Firefly's back, her right wrist wouldn't support her.

"I-I can't get on!" Megan said in alarm. "My wrist hurts too much!"

"it's okay, sweetie. Hang on tight."

"Firefly, what are you going to-" Medley started to ask, but before she could finish her sentence, Firefly had flown into the air and gotten Megan onto her back via her double inside out loop. Medley gasped. "Megan, are you okay?" She asked.

Megan nodded and hung on as Firefly took off for the opened window.

"Ah, there ya go, my sweet girl. Are you okay?"  
"Uh-huh," Megan said. "What was that?"

"That," Firefly said, "was my double inside out loop. It's my favorite trick."

"Can you do it again?" Megan asked. "Please? It was fun "

Firefly giggled.

"Why don't' we wait until your wrist is healed first, okay?"

Megan pouted slightly, but nodded. She knew it was for the best.

Once Medley and Fizzy joined them, Firefly landed and Medley scolded, "Firefly that was dangerous!"

Firefly smiled at her best pony friend and said, "Danger is my life, Medley!"

"But you could have hurt Megan!"

"Stop worrying. My sweet girl's fine. Aren't you? Tell Medley you're all right before she bites my tail off."

Medley threw Firefly a playful glare, which Firefly returned.'

"I'm fine, Medley!" Megan said, grinning as she held onto Firefly's mane. "Firefly didn't hurt me at all. I want to do the double inside out loop again."

Medley groaned and Fizzy giggled.

"Oh no!" Medley said. "Not another daredevil!"

This just got Fizzy and Megan giggling harder.

"Come on you guys," Firefly said, throwing Medley a Look. "I need to get Megan home before three-thirty and it's two o' clock now."

Fizzy nodded and started leading the way to the Mushromp.

Firefly followed her. She nuzzled Megan as they continued towards the Mushromp, each of them praying that the Moochick could help Megan out. She needed some protection from those bullies at school and if anyone could give it to her, the Moochick could.

When they got to the Mushromp, Megan's eyes widened. This place was so beautiful. She said so to the others.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!!"

Fizzy nodded.

"You said it,"" she said blowing a few bubbles out of her horn, making Megan giggle and Medley roll her eyes.

As they walked inside, Fizzy started calling for the Moochick.

"Mister Moochick!! Mister Moochick!"

"The Moochick never leaves his home," Firefly said to nobody in particular.

"I'm sure he's here somewhere," Fizzy said. "He has to be here."

"Maybe he's here, but he doesn't want to see us." Firefly suggested.

Just then, a little man popped out of a mushroom.

Megan screamed in surprise and buried her face in Firefly's mane, while Fizzy giggled and Firefly rolled her eyes.

"Oh, my, oh my, my, my my!" The Moochick said. "I didn't mean to scare the poor darling. Is she all right?"

"Yeah. She's going to be okay. It's been a really hard day for her." Firefly assured the Moochick. Then she turned to Megan and whispered, "You okay, my sweet girl? The Moochick won't hurt you. He's really nice. He's just a little forgetful."

"A little forgetful?" Medley asked.

Megan giggled.

"Well, at least you got her to giggle," Firefly said, referring to Megan.

Medley ignored Firefly's comment.

"He'd forget where the sun was if he didn't look outside his window every morning."

"Medley!"

"Firefly, I'm sorry but.. . ." Medley's voice trailed off as she realized that Firefly wasn't the one who scolded her. She glanced up to see Megan giving her a semi reproachful sort of look. "I'm sorry, sweetie, but that's the truth. You'll see what I mean in a minute. If you think you're giggling now, just wait."

Megan nodded and play swatted Medley in the back.

Firefly laughed at that.

"Well, it looks like someone is getting used to being here."

Megan smiled and nodded.

"I'm not that scared anymore." She said.

"Aw, I'm glad, my sweet girl. You have no reason to be." She nuzzled Megan gently just as the Moochick cleared his throat.

"And who are you?" He asked, gesturing to the three ponies and the Human child.

"I'm Firefly," Firefly said, giving the Moochick a smile.

"And I'm Fizzy!" Fizzy exclaimed cheerfully. "We're little ponies."

"And I'm Medley, " Medley said, nuzzling the Moochick gently and giving him a smile.

"And this is Megan," Firefly said, sensing Megan's shiness returning a little. She was happy that Megan was slowly getting used to her and the other little ponies, but Firefly knew it was going to take Megan some time before she got used to the other people and creatures that lived in Ponyland.

The Moochick nodded.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Who are you again?"

Megan buried her face in Firefly's neck to prevent her giggles from being heard.

Firefly nuzzled her rather hard.

"What?" Megan asked.

"Don't give me that look, young lady. You know perfectly well what." Firefly said. She was trying to keep her voice stern, but the corners of her mouth were twitching noticeably.

Megan sighed and tried to stop laughing, but Fizzy accidentally blew a few bubbles which got her and Megan cracking up.

Firefly rolled her eyes and let it go. She new Megan was just a little girl and she found things funny that some others wouldn't. In Firefly's opinion, if Megan wasn't with her, she would have smirked too, but she was trying to set a good example for the young girl.

Medley smiled and tried not to laugh herself.

"Now, now, what are all of you here for?" The Moochick asked, "What do you need my help with? Love potion? Shrinking potion? A cure for a poison?"

Firefly shook her head and gritted her teeth. She didn't' want Megan hearing that kind of stuff.

"No," Firefly said in the most matter-of-fact voice she could muster, considering she was trying not to tell him off. "We're here for our new friend, Megan. She needs some kind of protection from some bullies at school."

"Kids picking on you, eh?" The Moochick asked, turning to Megan and giving her a sympathetic look.

Megan nodded and her smile disappeared almost at once. Firefly could tell that her sweet girl was close to tears so she nuzzled her and said, "It's okay. The Moochick can help you. And don't worry about earlier. I'm not mad at you, sweetie. I promise."

Megan nodded and breathed a sigh of relief.

As if to show Megan that she was telling the truth, Firefly nuzzled her and then looked up to pay attention to what the Moochick was saying. But as Firefly looked up, she realized that the Moochick wasn't talking at all. At least not to them. He was muttering to himself and looking in a closet.

"What cha lookin' for, Mister Moochick?" Fizzy asked curiously.

"The only thing that can protect Megan from those mean children of course!" The Moochick said, as if it was obvious.

"Which is. . . .?" Firefly asked.

"The Rainbow of Light." The Moochick replied. "I know I have one around here somewhere." He started to look and Firefly distinctly heard Megan giggle again and Medley mutter, "Oh brothea!"

Firefly rolled her eyes as well, but she threw Medley a Look.

"What?" Medley asked.

Firefly didn't answer. She figured she couldn't set a good example no matter how hard she tried and in this situation, it was okay for Megan to laugh at a grown-up. Especially if the grown-up was as absentminded as a turtle with a short term memory loss.

"Never mind, " Firefly muttered. She then whispered in Megan's ear, "it's not you, it's Medley. Remind me to beat her In a race when we get back home."

Megan giggled harder and nodded. She knew Firefly could do it.

"I know it's around here somewhere!!" The Moochick shouted in frustration. As he started looking through another closet, he started to sing. "Somewhere there's a little piece of Rainbow, I saved it for a rainy day. It might be underneath the rug or in the cupboard, ugh! A bug, but have no fear I'll find it right away. Wait until you see this piece of Rainbow, it's brighter than a peacock's plume. It's ocean blue and sunrise pink - I left it by the sink I think, Or was it in the closet with the broom Perhaps We ought to try the other room. That piece of Rainbow must be hiding someplace. Search every nook and cranny, high and low."

"You'd think that with a Rainbow, there'd be some trace," Megan said thoughtfully.

"But not a gleam," Medley said.

"Not a glimmer," Firefly chimed in.

"Not a glow!" Fizzy shouted.

"Tell me something I didn't know," the Moochick muttered. Then he continued his song. ""Where'd I put that little piece of Rainbow? I ran across it just last week. It might be in the flower pot, my goodness gracious, no it's not That piece of Rainbow's playing hide and seek. I'm sorry but it seems. . . . .I'm sorry but it seems we're up the creak!"

Megan gasped.

"You're not giving up are you?" She asked, feeling her last hope of protection from Gretchen and her gang slipping away like sand through a sifter.

The Moochick nodded and frowned.

"Might as well, looked every place. Absolutely no place else we could...Wait a moment! Beg your pardon! Silly me - come and see it's in the garden."

"Garden?" Firefly asked, a little skeptically.

Medley shot her a Look and Fizzy giggled as she led the way to where the Moochick was now frantically digging up mounds of dirt.

"This is where I put that piece of Rainbow, It's buried here beneath the ground, I left it in the flower bed, it's how I am - I plan ahead, I know that here I'd find it safe and sound. A lesson for you all! When hope seems passed recall, that piece of Rainbow always can be found!" With a smile towards the little ponies and Megan, the Moochick produced a heart shaped locket and handed it to Megan. "Ah, here it is! The Rainbow of Light."

"Oh thank you, Mister Moochick, thank you so much!" Megan said gratefully.

"How does it work? " Fizzy asked curiously.

The Moochick smiled around at them. Then he started to scratch his head as if he was trying to remember something.

Megan giggled as did Firefly. She couldn't' help it.

Fizzy tried her best not to, but it was no use. Medley was the only one who was keeping a straight face. She glared at Firefly, Megan and Fizzy, but mostly at Firefly and Fizzy, since they were supposed to be setting a good example for Megan, most of all, Firefly.

"Ah yes! Now I remember," the Moochick said. "The Rainbow of Light chooses its keeper and that is you, my dear," he pointed to Megan. "All you have to do is open it and command it to do something. Try it."

Megan nodded and opened up the Rainbow of Light. She then said in a commanding voice as if she were scolding her younger cousin, Danny, "Rainbow of Light, do your stuff!"

To everyone's surprise, the Rainbow of Light sped out of the locket at the sound of Megan's voice and swirled around.

Megan smiled and Firefly nuzzled her sweet girl gently.

"Way to go, my sweet girl!" Firefly said happily.

"You said it!" Fizzy said. "That Rainbow is pretty!"

The Moochick nodded.

"Now, Megan, right?"

Megan nodded.

"Yes."

"You must pick a pony keeper for the Rainbow of Light. You will be its keeper first, but if you shall become injured and unable to use it, but you need its help, the Rainbow can be used by someone else. Now this choice must be made VERY carefully. The pony you choose must be able to be dependant on at all times and any time. Also whichever pony you choose, should you ever be in trouble elsewhere and need her assistance, the Rainbow of Light will get her for you. All you have to do is open up the Rainbow of Light, give it the order you need it to do and it will get the pony you chose. It will come back here to Ponyland and shoot a colorful ribbon in the sky that will be seen only by the pony keeper. This is a protection in case you are ever captur-" The Moochick stopped at the look from Firefly. ". . . . .I mean if you're ever in trouble and can't get here for help."

Megan nodded to show that she understood.

"Well, I think that's it. Well, off you go now."

"Uh Mister Moochick?" Fizzy asked,

"Yes?" the Moochick asked.

"Doesn't' Megan have to pick someone first?"

The Moochick nodded and turned to Megan.

"It's your choice my dear. You and only you can make this choice. It must come from your heart."

Megan nodded and looked around at her three new friends. she really wasn't sure who she was going to pick. And as she gazed around at Firefly, Fizzy and Medley, Megan was suddenly stuck in the middle between a rock and a hard place. This was a tough decision all right, but Megan knew she had to make it and soon.

Megan took one more glance around at her new friends and then heaved a sigh. She then blurted something out that made Firefly giggle.

"Pony feathers!"

Firefly smiled and nuzzled her sweet girl gently. She definitely was rubbing off on her.

"It's okay, Megan," Fizzy assured her sincerely, "I wont' be mad and neither will Medley or Firefly. Remember what the Moochick said?"

Megan nodded and she distinctally heard Firefly mumble, "At least someone does." She tried her hardest not to giggle.

"You need to make this decision with all your heart, sweetie," Medley finished. "You need to really think with your heart before deciding. Okay?"

Megan nodded as she closed her eyes for a moment and then said, "Okay. I made a decision."

Firefly, Fizzy and Medley held their breath as did the Moochick.

"Who are you going to choose my dear?" The Moochick asked. "No time to waste, no time to waste, no time to waste!!"

Megan nodded as she took a deep breath and said, "The pony keeper for the Rainbow of Light is gonna be. . .. . " Megan took a minute to re check in her mind and then she said, "I chose. . . .. Firefly."

Fizzy smiled as did Medley, but the Moochick was frowning.

"Are you sure, my dear?"

Megan nodded.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"I'm sure," Megan said. "I'm completely and totally sure."

The Moochick nodded and then he said, "Well, now that that is done, I guess there's nothing left to do. Be on your way. You need to get this one home by a certain time, yes?"

Firefly gasped and nearly jumped into the air.

"Pony feathers!" She said. "Come on, my sweet girl. You can read to Ember next time you come. I'll come and get you tomorrow."

Megan nodded and thanked the Moochick for everything he had done.

"Thanks Mister Moochick!! Bye!!" Fizzy called as she left with her friends.

When they got back to Dream Castle, Firefly made sure Megan had her book bag and then she let her say good-bye to Powder, Sparkler, Cupcake, Fizzy and Twilight. The other little ponies were around, but they were keeping out of sight so that Megan wouldn't feel overwhelmed again.

"I'll see ya later!" Fizzy said, nuzzling Megan. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Megan said, patting Fizzy's mane.

After Megan had said good-bye to Sparkler, Powder and Cupcake, she bent down to Ember's level and the baby pony crawled into her lap.

"You leave to go home?" Ember asked.

Megan nodded.

"I'm afraid so," she said, stroking Ember's mane gently. "But I'll be back tomorrow. I promise. Firefly's going to come and get me."

Ember nodded, but she had a few tears in her eyes.

"Aw, it's okay, little one," Twilight said gently. "Megan will be back."

Megan nodded and patted Twilight's mane.

As Megan and Firefly left for the Rainbow and Aunt Abby's house, Megan gave Firefly a hug.

"Thanks for everything Firefly. Thanks a lot."  
Firefly shook her head and nuzzled Megan gently.

"It's no problem, my sweet girl. Really. I'm glad we met. Now, do you want me to pick you up at school tomorrow or wait until you get to your Aunt Abby's?"

"I guess when I get home," Megan said. "I call Aunt Abby's house "home". It's the only home I've ever known."

Firefly nodded.

"Well now you have two homes." She smiled.

Megan nodded and grinned fondly.

"You're right," she said, patting Firefly's mane. "Now I have two homes." Megan then asked hopefully, "Firefly, can we do the double inside out loop, please?" She batted her green eyes at Firefly and Firefly couldn't resist.

"Okay. But hang on tight because I'm going to give you the full treat!"

Megan nodded and did so. Her wrist felt a lot better and she was able to hang on tighter. It still hurt, but not as badly as earlier.

As Firefly went into her famous trick, Megan let out a giggle and then burst out laughing.

"Do it again, Firefly!! Please?"

"One more time and that's it for now, okay?" Firefly said, not believing her own words.

"Okay," Megan said with a sigh.

Firefly grinned and did the loop again. She was having as much fun as her sweet girl, but she had to get Megan home before her aunt worried.

As Firefly landed on the porch of Aunt Abby's house, Abby came out of the house and gasped.

"Megan, thank goodness you're okay. And who is this?" She asked, gazing at Firefly. She blinked two times and then after she realized that she wasn't seeing things, she gave Firefly a small smile.

"Aunt Abby, this is Firefly. She's my new friend." Megan smiled as she patted Firefly's mane and then said, "My new best friend."

Firefly's heart melted at the sound of that and she nuzzled her sweet girl gently.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Firefly," Abby said, patting Firefly's mane awkwardly. "I see you took good care of my favorite niece."

Megan giggled as Firefly nodded.

"Aunt Abby!" Megan said through giggles.

Megan then dismounted and gave Firefly a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Megan asked.

"Sure thing, my sweet girl. I'll pick you up around four o' clock? Is that okay, Miss. . . . Miss. . . ."

"Abby," Abby said, smiling at Firefly. "Just call me Abby."

"is that okay, Abby?" Firefly asked.

Abby nodded.

"It's more than okay. Maybe Julie would like to come too."

Firefly nodded and smiled. She would convince her sweet girl to bring Julie to Ponyland soon.

"Well if Julie wants to, she's welcomed to come to Ponyland." Firefly said. "The more the merrier."

Abby nodded. As she turned to walk into the house, her eyes fell upon Megan's bandaged arm and she frowned.

"Megan, honey, how did you get hurt?"

"Tim and Gretchen, " Megan said, frowning and looking at the floor.

Abby nodded and glared out at the street.

"I took care of her," Firefly said. "And them. I did my famous double inside out loop and I don't think they're going to be bothering my sweet girl anymore."

Abby nodded and smiled fondly at Firefly.

"That's a cute name for Megan," Abby said. "I think it suits her just fine."

Firefly nodded.

"Me too. Well, I'll see you tomorrow, okay, sweetie?" Firefly nuzzled Megan as she turned to leave.

Megan nodded and patted Firefly's mane as she gave her new best friend a hug.

"See you tomorrow, Firefly," Megan said. "And thanks for everything again."

"No problem," Firefly said. "And you know what to do if those bullies pick on you tomorrow, right?"

Megan nodded and touched the neck of her jumpsuit lovingly. She pulled the Rainbow of Light out and smiled.

"Exactly," Firefly said. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, honey."

"I love you too," Megan said as she gave Firefly one last hug.

Megan smiled as she watched Firefly fly towards the Rainbow that was now visible in the sky among the trees and scattered sunlight. Aunt Abby had been right. Megan had made a new best friend. And as Megan walked into the house and got ready to have an after school snack, she smiled to herself. No matter what happened, there was always another Rainbow around the bend and it looked like Megan had found hers. Along with a new best friend.

Megan knew that Firefly would always be there for her and she loved her with all her heart. Megan was glad that she had met Firefly along with Medley and Fizzy. Megan was really looking forward to her next trip to Ponyland and she was also looking forward to sharing her new friends with Julie and their baby sister once she was born. Megan knew that Molly was going to love it there too. Megan also had a feeling that Julie was going to love it in Ponyland once she went a couple of times. Megan was sure that Julie would even make a new best pony friend too. Megan was sure of it. After all, her little sister was shy, but very sweet. And besides, if you looked hard enough, you could find a Rainbow anywhere.

THE END


End file.
